


I <3 HARRY'S W*LLY!!

by niallmightyygirl



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 06:52:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14587398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niallmightyygirl/pseuds/niallmightyygirl
Summary: i dont know what this is honestly. i was thinking about that picture and this happened.





	I <3 HARRY'S W*LLY!!

Niall laughs out loud at another one of Harry's jokes. He's been at this for an hour. Albeit he's telling them to Louis, whose only chuckled at most at a few of them, otherwise he'd just look at Harry with a fond smile.  
  
"What did the giraffe say to the horse?" Harry asks Louis with a wide smile on his face.  
  
Louis sighs heavily and rolls his eyes.  
  
"I dont know. What?"  
"Why the long face?"  
  
Niall bursts out laughing. Harry glances at him then back to Louis. Louis looks over at Niall.  
  
"You laugh at everything dont you? I've noticed that about you."  
"It was funny." Niall answers between chuckles.  
"It wasnt."  
"Heyyy." Harry pouts.  
"You know what," Louis starts. "Harry, why dont you tell Niall your jokes?"  
"But-"  
"I have to find Liam. We uh...have things to discuss. About the band. Proper talk and all that. See ya lads."  
  
Harry frowns but lets Louis walk away. Niall turns to face Harry again.  
  
"So? Got any more jokes for me Styles?"  
  
Harry looks at Niall for a few moments, blank stare on his face. Niall wonders what he's thinking.  
  
"No, sorry. I'm gonna go take a shower."  
"Oh. Okay."  
  
Niall wont ever admit that that hurt him. He thought he'd make real friends in this band. Zayn is nice but he mostly keeps to himself, Liam thinks he's better than everyone, always trying to tell them what to do, Louis' nice too but he's usually off with Liam so Niall doesn't really get to spend much time with him. Harry ...  
  
He's always chasing after Louis when its obvious Louis doesn't want company. Niall thinks Harry might have a bit of a crush on Louis. Louis doesn't seem to mind but he doesn't look like he's into Harry that way. Not if him blowing Harry off whenever Liam is around, which is most of the time is anything to go by. Harry doesn't see it apparently.  
  
Niall tries spending time with him but ... Maybe Harry doesn't like Niall. He tried dressing like Louis back when they were in the X Factor to get Harry's attention but it didn't seem to work. Zayn pointed it out one night and everyone was staring at him waiting for an answer. He didn't know how to explain it was for Harry so he lied and said Louis has a lively personality and they all should dress like them and maybe it'll get more people to notice them.  
  
He thought dressing like him worked since Harry went home to Mullingar with him. But when they came back, Harry started snubbing him again.  
  
He doesn't know why Harry ignores him and as much as he'd like to know, there's a possibility it'll break him. A rival is supposed to be another band, not someone in yours. It'll ruin everything.  
  
Niall sighs deeply, trying not to think about how he didn't have many friends growing up. Its like its happening all over again. New school, new people, no one wants to be friends with the weird crooked teeth loud obnoxious Niall.  
  
Walking down the hall to his room, Niall notices Harry's door open. Should he ask why he doesn't like him? Should he try again to be friendly?  
  
Before he can decide anything, Harry appears. He doesn't notice Niall standing there and ...  
  
He's completely naked.  
  
Niall feels his cheeks getting hot.  
  
Harry turns and Niall checks him out. He's got ... a ... massive ...  
  
Harry looks up just then, before Niall could finish the thought.  
  
"Niall?" Harry says. "Is something wrong?"  
  
Niall's voice gets caught in his throat. He opens his mouth to say something but nothing comes out.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
Niall doesn't answer and instead turns away.  
  
When he's in the clear, he leans against the wall and catches his breath. What the hell was that? Why was he staring at Harry like that? Why did his throat close up? Why did his stomach get all fluttery?  
  
He takes another breath.  
  
These are the same things that happened in Mullingar. He wrote if off as nerves from being in a band and bringing someone home. He's never done that before. Holly was his girlfriend and had only been in his house twice. He never had someone stay the night or a weekend. Niall thought it was nerves. That Harry would run away after meeting his family. But he didn't.  
  
He stayed the entire weekend. They had tons of fun. Where did that Harry go?  
  
Niall doesn't want to think about this anymore so he goes to find everyone else.  
  
"its not Liam." He hears Louis say as he enters the den. "All you gotta do is, hang on," Louis sits in Zayn's lap. "Do you still think-"  
"Have you guys seen Harry's willy?"  
  
They all turn to look at him, Louis a look of confusion mixed with irritation, Liam completely scandalized and Zayn's eyes are comically wide.  
  
"What did you say?" Louis asks.  
"Have you seen ... Harry's ... willy?"  
"Did you just call Harry's dick a willy?"  
"Louis!" Liam scolds.  
"What?! You heard him! He called it a willy!"  
  
Niall blushes and looks down.  
  
"Uh ..."  
"How the fuck old are you, five? Who calls a penis a willy?"  
"Louis!" Liam yells again.  
"Seriously? You couldn't have used a better word? For example, cock. Dick. Penis. Babymaker."  
  
Louis goes on to name what people call a willy.  
  
"Thats enough Louis!" Liam shouts. "You're making him uncomfortable! Look at him! Why do you always have to be a fuckin knob!"  
"Why do you always have to be a stuck up prick!?" Louis shouts back. "Oh! Look! There's two more! Knob and prick."  
"E-everyone in Mullingar says it that way." Niall says softly.  
"Everyone in Mullingar is-" Louis starts but Zayn covers his mouth.  
"Go on Niall. What were you gonna say about Harry's willy?" Zayn speaks up.  
Niall shakes his head. "Nothing."  
"Hang on," Louis says. "Niall, do you like Harry?"  
"What!?" Niall exclaims. "No, I ... No!"  
"Are you sure? Who starts a conversation with, 'have you seen harry's willy'?"  
"I just-"  
"We've seen it and we've never talked about it."  
"I just-"  
"If you like him, thats okay Niall. We're your friends. You can tell us."  
"I dont! I mean well ... " Niall shakes his head. "No!"  
"You do dont you!?" Louis smiles. "Ohmygod!"  
"No!" Niall yells.  
"Whats all this shouting about?" Harry asks walking in.  
  
Niall's face turns red and he runs out the room.  
  
A few hours later, he wakes up to Liam shaking him, saying they have a meeting to get to in ten minutes.  
  
Outside there are fans. There always are and Niall doesn't think he's used to it quite yet.  
  
"Niall! Niall!" They're all yelling.  
"Whats on your hands? What does that say?"  
  
His hands? Niall looks down and sees written, 'I <3 HARRY'S WILLY!' And 'I FUCKING LOVE COCK!!!'  
  
"Louis!" Niall growls.  
"Look he's there! Louis, Louis!"  
  
Niall is going to hurt Louis one of these days.


End file.
